The proposed work is designed to study the interactions between the products of antigen-stimulated immunocompetent cells and other cell types in various forms of cell-mediated immunity. Our current work will focus on murine models. We will investigate lymphokine production in abnormal strains such as the NZB/W mouse. In this animal there is diminished reactivity to DNA and other antigens with respect to delayed hypersensitivity. This hyporeactivity may be corrected with prostaglandins in vivo. We will determine whether the defect is at the level of MIF and/or chemotactic factor production. Additional experiments will focus on the detection of chemotactic events in vivo. The model to be used here involves the installation of antigen or performed mediator into the peritoneal cavity and determining the kinetics of the various types of inflammatory cells. In those studies involving production of mediators, we will pay special attention to the role of ancillary helping cells such as the macrophage. We will determine the relative capacity of such phagocytic cells from various sources to serve such a role and attempt to determine the mechanism by which such interaction occurs.